Worf, son of Mogh
Worf, son of Mogh, was born on the Klingon homeworld Qo'nos in the year 2340. He was named after his grandfather, General Worf. His mother, Kassin, was a master of the mok'bara art of combat. He had one younger brother, Kurn. Worf was the first Klingon to serve in Starfleet. In his Starfleet career he served on the USS Aldrin, the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), space station Deep Space 9 and the starship USS Defiant before serving as Federation Ambassador to Qo'nos. He later returned to Starfleet, serving on the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E). Early Life By the age of six, Worf was already proficient with the bat'leth, a traditional Klingon bladed weapon. When his father and mother were given the task of rooting out a traitor on the outpost on Khitomer, Worf insisted on accompanying them. Mogh didn't find the traitor in time to save the Khitomer outpost from being devistated in a brutal and unprovoked assault from the Romulan Star Empire. Worf was one of the few survivors. His infant brother, Kurn, was left behind on Q'onos in the care of a family friend named Lorgh. The first vessel to respond to the outposts distress call was the Federation starship USS Intrepid. Worf was discovered buried in the rubble of his familys residence by a Starfleet officer named Sergei Rozhenko. Rozhenko spent much of his off-duty time with Worf, aiding in his recovery. After learning from another survivor, Worf's nursemaid Kahlest, that the boys life may be in danger if he stayed in the Klingon Empire, Rozhenko convinced his wife Helena that they should adopt the boy. (''TLE'' novel: The Art Of The Impossible) The Rozhenko's raised Worf on the farming colony of Gault and on Earth in the Russian region of Minsk, with their own son Nikolai. (''TNG'' young adult novel: Starfleet Academy #1: Worf's First Adventure) :(Note on a slight discrepancy: Worf's First Adventure'' mistakenly gives Worf's brother the first name "Simon".) Starfleet Academy In the year 2357, Worf and Nikolai enrolled in Starfleet Academy. Upon arriving at the Academy, a Brikar cadet named Zak Kebron picked a fight with Worf believing that Klingons had no right to join Starfleet. Rather than expell the two students before they could even report to their first classes, the Academy decided to make the pair roomates, forcing them to work out their differences. Worf soon joined a study group that included originally included his brother, and cadets Mark McHenry and Tania Tobias of Earth, and Soleta of Vulcan. After Worf and Kebron came to state of mutual understanding and respect (if not actual friendship), Kebron joined the group as well. When the squad was told that they were going on a training excersise on Prometheus Station, the cadets had no reason to believe that anything was amiss. The attack by the Romulans was entirely unexpected. The cadets, suddenly without a commanding officer, were forced to work together to save each others lives. In the end, however, none of it was real. The real training excersise was not on ''Prometheus Station, but on an Academy holodeck. The experience made Worf's brother realize that Starfleet was not the place for him, and he returned to Russia. (''TNG'' young adult novel: Starfleet Academy #1: Worf's First Adventure) K'Ehleyr A few months later, Worf's squad (dubbed the"Dream Team"), were assigned as liasons to the colony world of Dantar IV, a Federation/Klingon co-venture that was having troubles. Once on Dantar, Worf met a Klingon emmisary named K'Ehleyr, to whom which he formed an immediate attraction. When an unknown force attacked the colony, there wasn't enough evacuation ships for everyone. Worf, his squad, and and a squad of Klingons under the command of K'Ehleyr stayed behind so the civilians could escape. (''TNG'' young adult novel: Starfleet Academy #2: Line of Fire) Worf and K'Ehleyr worked together and got their respective squads to work together as well. During this time, Worf's attraction to K'Ehleyr grew. After Soleta captured one of their attackers, a Brikar named Baan, Worf wouldn't allow the Klingons to incarcerate Kebron simply because of his ancestry. After rescue came in the form of the USS Repulse, it was revealed to the cadets that the Brikar government had briefly declared war against the Federation. Worf and K'Ehleyr parted company in the transporter room of the Repulse, and Worf said that he did not believe that the two of them would meet again. K'Ehleyr disagreed. (''TNG'' young adult novel: Starfleet Academy #3: Survival It turned out that K'Ehleyr was correct. The two would meet more than once in the coming years, and engage in a physical relationship. K'Ehleyr hid from Worf the fact that she became pregnant and gave birth to his son, Alexander. Starfleet Officer USS Aldrin Worf severed as an ensign aboard the USS Aldrin from the years 2361 to 2364. Also on the Aldrin were Dream Team alumni Soleta and Tania Tobias. In 2363, Worf was a part of an away team on the planet Kalendra Minor that was attacked by Romulans. This was the first time Worf had encountered the race since his parents deaths all those years ago, and he did not hesitate to use lethal force against those that he encountered. (short story: NF Revelations, No Limits) USS Enterprise 1701-D In 2364, Worf transfered to the Federation's new flagship, the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D with the rank of Lieutenant, junior grade under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Worf's life changed quickly and in many ways aboard the Enterprise. In late 3264, he was given the rank of full Lieutenant and the position of ship's Security Officer after the death of the previous position holder, Lieutenant Tasha Yar. In 2366, he was reunited with his brother, Kurn, who was now serving in the Klingon Defense Force, and was accused being the son of the traitor that aided the Romulans at Khitomer all those years ago by Duras, son of Ja'rod. It was later revealed that Ja'rod himself had been the traitor, and that the Klingon High Council was covering up the truth behind Khitomer to protect Duras' politically powerful family. Worf accepted discomendation to protect the Klingon Empire. When K'Ehleyr discovered the truth in 2367, she confronted Duras and he murdered her, leaving Worf with the young son that he only just discovered that he had. Worf slew Duras under the Klingon Right of Vengence. Worf and Kurn were instrumental in the accenssion to power of Chancellor Gowron, over Toral, son of Duras, in the years 2367 and 2368. For their assistance, Gowron restored their family name and gave Kurn a seat on the High Council. In late 2368, he began a romantic relationship with ship's Councillor Deanna Troi that lasted close to two years. In 2369, Worf was instrumental in having the clone of the original Kahless the Unforgivable installed as Klingon Emperor. By the time the Enterprise was lost on the planet Veridian III in 2371, Worf had risen to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. (Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Generations) Shortly after the destruction of the Enterprise-D, Worf proposed marriage to Deanna, and she accepted. The engagement was short lived. After a harrowing experience involving the Romulan, Sela, Deanna realized that she still had feelings for her first love, Commander William T. Riker. The two broke off their relationship, but remained friends. (novel TNG, Imzadi II) Deep Space Nine and the Defiant After the destruction of the Enterrise and his break-up with Deanna, Worf took a leave of absence from Starfleet and travelled to the Klingon monastary on Boreth. It was there that he recieved his orders to report to starbase Deep Space 9 in the Bajoran sector in early 2372. Klingon Chancellor Gowron had amassed a large fleet of ships for reasons unknown, ant the stations commander, Captain Benjamin Sisko, had requested Worf's assistance in discovering the truth. When Worf discovered that the Klingons were planning on attacking Cardassia, Worf relayed this information to Sisko. Gowron was willing to forgive Worf for this, but only if he accompanied Gowron for the assault on Cardassia. When Worf refused, Gowron stripped his family of land and title, effectively restoring his state of discomendation. Sisko offered Worf the position of stations tactial officer, as well as first officer of the USS Defiant. Worf accepted. (episode novelization DS9 The Way of the Warrior) Worf served in those positions for four years, throughout the conflict known as the Dominion War. He briefly commanded his son Alexander, who had joined the KDF, when Worf was temporarily attached to General Martoks vessel, the IKS Rotarrin. During this time, he was briefly wed to Commander Jadzia Dax, a joined Trill, until her untimely death in late 2374. Ambassador Worf Towards the end of the war, Worf was instrumental in the installation of Martok as the new Klingon Chancellor, after Gowron's dishonorable actions caused the deaths of Klingon warriors. After the war was over in late 2375, Martok 'thanked' Worf by requesting that he be named as the new Federation Ambassador to Qo'nos. Worf had lived in between the two societies for his entire life. He was responsible for the installation of the last two Chancellors and an Emperor. Further more, both K'Ehleyr and Jadzia's previous host , Curzon Dax, had held the position. He was the perfect choice. (episode novelization DS9 What We Leave Behind) Before Worf could take on the position, he had to assist Martok in securing his position as Chancellor. A coup engineered by the Klingons Morjod and Gothmara destroyed the Great Hall and threw Qo'nos into chaos in early 2376. It was only when Ezri Dax brought the legendary Sword of Kahless into Martok's possesion did Martok's position solidify. (novel DS9 The Left Hand of Destiny books one and two) Worf's first assignment as Ambassador brought him to the world of taD, Klingon for 'frozen', to settle a dispute between the indigenous population, who had appealed for recognition from the Federation after overthrowing the local Klingon government, and the Empire, who wished to have taD back under their own control. With the assistance of his new attache, Giancarlo Wu, and the crew of the IKS Gorkon Worf, adapting to the needs of his new post, came up with a solution that pleased all parties and avoided bloodshed. His new career was off to a good start. (novel DS9 Diplomatic Implausibility) The Gateway Crisis and Malkus When a race claiming to be the ancient Iconians put the region into chaos by opening all of their powerful Gateways all at once. Worf, at the request of his former captain, Jean-Luc Picard of the''USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E), assisted in the task of uniting the various factions against the 'Iconians'. Worf was even briefly re-united with the crew of the ''USS Defiant during the final part of the mission. .(novel Star Trek: The Next Generation Gateways: book four Doors Into Chaos short story, The Other Side What Lay Beyond) Soon after, Worf became immersed in his new ambassadorial duties, taking care of matters such as going over reports from taD, multiple drafts of a treaty between the Empire and the Tholian Assembly, and even mundane matters such as arranging for a Bolian opera house to tour the Empire. Four months into his new job, Worf was assigned to be one of the Federation's envoys to a conference at Khitomer between the major powers of the quadrant. One of his travelling companions on the voyage to Khitomer, was none other than the legendary Ambassador Spock, of Vulcan. During the voyage, Spock's consciousness was comandeered by the ancient tryrant, Malkus. Spock managed to subdue the entire shuttle, and set course for Malkus' location on the planet Narendra III. When Spock temporarily re-gained control, he suggested that mind-meld with Worf might further weaken Malkus' hold on him. Worf agreed. Together, the two living legends fought their way past Malkus' mind-controled servants, and were present when the Malkus Artifacts, the source of both Malkus power and consciousness, were deactivated, defeating the tyrant.(novel Star Trek The Brave and the Bold book two: The Final Artifact) The Order of the Bat'leth A few weeks after the Malkus incident, Martok had Worf inducted in the Order of the Bat'leth, an organization founded millenia ago by Lukara, widow of Kahless, to ensure that Kahless' visions of honor were upheld in the Empire. The order had long since abandoned that idea, but Martok re-activated the Orders original purpose, believing that the Klingon Empire must be more honorable in it's future dealings. (novel Star Trek: IKS Gorkon book one, A Good Day To Die) Worf recieved his first summons from the order when fellow initiate, Captain Klag of the IKS Gorkon, informed the order that the Empire was going back on an honorable arrangement with the people of the world San-Tarah. Worf travelled with Martok to that distant world in order to insure that Klingon honor was upheld. (novel Star Trek: IKS Gorkon book two, Honor Bound) Soon after the San-Tarah incident, Worf attended the induction of the world of Bajor into the United Federation of Planets. Aluwna In 2377, Worf was put in command of a Klingon fleet assisting Starfleet in the evacuation of worlds that were in the line of fire of the Genesis Wave, a lethal form of energy that remade planets in its wake, destroying all life that was unfortunate enough to be present when the wave hit. At the transformed planet of Aluwna, Worf and his Klingon warriors, including his son Alexander, fought off the Moss Creatures that activated the wave in order to re-form worlds to their own specifications, while struggling to restore the planets population from a series of transporter satillites. When Worf was too busy on the planets surface to preform his diplomatic duties, Worf delegated the task to Alexander, who performed in the position admirably. Worf would remember his son's diplomatic skill in the future. (novel TNG Genesis Force) Tezwa Return To Starfleet External links *